Demigods, Vikings, and Wizards
by Zoha Ven
Summary: Crash landing on the Dragons Edge, Harry Potter characters and Heroes of Olympus characters meet the young Dragon trainers. They are exposed to Viggo after Hiccup gets hurt, and want to help. What happens when the Edge and the Hunters go to war? Sorry for the bad title. Lack of inspiration. On TEMPORARY hiatus. Will definitely be updated in the (hopefully) near future.
1. In which Leo and Ron fall from the sky

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

Leo didn't like falling from the sky. That was Jason's job.

Yet here he was, him and his beloved boat, falling. This happened way to often for Leo's taste, but at least it wasn't a surprise. Surprise was that Jason couldn't control the wind to slow them, Percy couldn't control the water to catch them, and Frank couldn't even turn into a dragon.

"Hold on!" Leo yelled to everyone. The holographic Hedge shouted, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

They crashed into the water, and the last thing Leo remembered were bubbles, and then black.

Ron' POV

This was not Ron's day.

First an apparating attempt gone wrong led to him, Hermione, and Harry falling from the sky. Then they find out they are straight on course for water. And when things couldn't get worse, they see their wands drop into the ocean. And then they are knocked out on impact.

This was really not Ron's day.


	2. In which Piper wakes up

**2 reviews. 4 followers. 5 favorites. To be honest, I expected way less. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, f** **avourited, and followed!**

Piper's POV

Piper came to and felt warmth. She could feel blankets and something soft under her. Wait, what? Weren't they falling from the sky?

Piper's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She realized she was on some kind of mat, next to the fire and covered in blankets.

Piper looked around to see herself surrounded by her friends, who were still out.

Then Piper heard a voice from behind her. "Glad to see you're awake."

Piper spun around to see a girl with blonde hair in a messy braid and bangs. She had an axe on her back. She had blue eyes and a blue shirt. Her look was complete with spiked shoulder pads.

"I'm Astrid." the girl said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Piper said. Piper thought she had three options: Fight, run, or she could stay.

The person didn't seem too hostile. Piper snapped out of her thoughts when Astrid started to talk. "None of us really have any medical skills, except Fishlegs. None of us knew how good he was."

"Wait - medical skills? Why?" Piper asked, confused.

Astrid started to count off her fingers. "Well, first you were starting to get a cold when you fell into the water, You have a broken wrist, and out of all of you, you guys have 3 broken ribs, 2 broken ankles, a couple broken wrists, and I think one or two broken arms.

"But like I said, Fishlegs has got it covered."

Piper's friends started to stir. "Piper?" asked Jason blearily. "Where are we?"

"Safe," was Piper's only reply.

Annabeth was glaring suspiciously at Astrid. "Who are you?"

"I'm Astrid. Do you guys feel fine?"

"Other than the fact my rib is in a cast," Percy said.

Piper looked confusedly at Astrid. "But I thought the wounds were healed?"

"Some wounds heal faster than others," Astrid said, as Hazel said, "I do!" Piper looked at her and saw her feeling something around her chest.

Piper jumped when there was an explosion outside. Someone yelled "Oh, Thor! What - agh!"

While Piper and no doubt her friends were preparing for an attack, Astrid rolled her eyes and walked to the window. She yelled out, "Hiccup! What did I tell you about experimenting with that sword?"

"It's not _experimenting_ , it's _making_. Plus, I have to test it out, don't I?" came the reply.

"But you're failing every single time!"

"No. Currently, I have just found 156 ways it doesn't work. Failing is when I give up."

"Hiccup . . ."

"Besides, I can't swing a normal sword, can I? I'll need a way to defend myself."

Silence from Astrid's side.

The person continued. "Got you there, haven't I?"

Astrid grabbed the nearest thing - a vase - and threw it.

"Hey!" the voice called, and Astrid laughed. She turned back to them and smirked.

"What was that all about?" asked Leo.

"Well, Hiccup has been designing a sword that can light itself on fire. It's been exploding every single day! The twins are convinced he is coming over to 'their side' again."

"I'm sorry, but is Hiccup a person?" Frank asked politely.

"Yes - but it's not the worst name . . . Snotlout is. The name AND the person. In Hiccup's words: 'Parent's think a hideous name will frighten off trolls and goblins. As if our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.'" Her voice went all high pitched and squeaky at the end.

"I don't sound like that!" called the voice from outside. Hiccup.

"Right . . ." said Astrid. "And Hiccup - they're awake,"

"Same here!" called a third voice.

Hiccup took charge. "Okay, Snotlout, call Fishlegs in to tend to their wounds, 'cause, frankly, those are worse. I'm coming, Astrid!"

There was a roar and a thud, like something heavy had landed. "Okay, stay here." Hiccup said, and he walked inside.

He was tall, and didn't have much on his bones. Emerald green eyes stood out on pale cheeks. His auburn hair was messy and short-ish. She could tell from the sleeves and collar that what he was red, but something like armor made of scales covered most of it. He had an oddly shaped prosthetic that Piper almost gasped at before figuring it would be rude.

"Hello, I'm Hiccup, as you could _probably tell_." He glared at Astrid, and she smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well. Can I ask your names?"

"Piper," "Annabeth," "Hazel," "Percy," "Frank," "Jason," "Leo,"

Hiccup nodded. "I would like to ask you some questions, but I think that can wait. Fishlegs prepared some soup, he'll bring it here in a minute."

"Well, thank you," Annabeth said.

Hiccup nodded again. Then he said, "Excuse me," and brought Astrid outside. Piper could only hear small parts of their chat. "When . . . dragons . . . do you . . ."

Soon Astrid came back. "Hiccup says he hopes staying here is fine, as your boat is wrecked. We'll have to see who you stay with, and you'll have to meet the others, but we can talk about that later."

"Here. Dinner." called a voice. Piper turned to see a fat blonde boy with greenish eyes and a tiny viking helmet with wings. In front of him was a table, with seven bowls of steaming soup. Piper's stomach growled just looking at it.

Piper and her friends dug in greedily, although Percy seemed a bit disappointed nothing was blue.

Astrid introduced him as Fishlegs. After he left, she suggested they all go to sleep, and they all did so without a complaint. Piper fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Strangely enough, she didn't have any nightmares. But she did have dreams about a certain monster Hiccup had talked about: Dragons.


End file.
